


Made From The Same Stardust

by anephemeralmind



Series: Blind Love [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Armie's brother comes home from college, with news.





	Made From The Same Stardust

When Armie goes home later in the evening, still feeling a little high on love from what he and Timmy had done earlier, it takes him longer than it should to realize that he’s not alone in the house. His parents had gone on a business trip, and weren’t due home until the next day, but somehow the front door was unlocked and the lights in the living room were on.

Armie just figured he’d forgotten to lock the door on his way out that morning. As for the lights? He’d probably forgotten those too. It was one of the things his dad always used to yell at him about, how he’d somehow always manage to forget to turn off the lights in a room when he left it.

So he really doesn’t think much of it. At least not until he’s halfway up the stairs and an amused voice calls out to him.

“Yo, Armie, you really just gonna ghost me like that? After I’ve come all this way?”

Armie stops dead in his tracks, almost positive he’s gone and lost his mind and started hallucinating. Because there is no way, _no way_ , this is happening for real. That voice, and the person it belongs to, hasn’t been home in three whole years, not even during the summer, and it’s not even a holiday right now, so, what the fuck?

“Viktor?!” Armie calls out as he hurries back down the stairs and practically runs into the living room. And there he is, live and in the flesh, his big brother. “Oh my god.”

“Hey, little bro, what’s up? What are you doing out so late?”

He almost can’t believe what he’s seeing. Viktor is here. At home. In the living room. And he’s – he’s got a beard now, which looks a little ridiculous. Then Viktor’s question registers and he can’t help but scoff, rolling his eyes in amusement,

“Seriously? _You’re_ gonna lecture _me_ on staying out too late? _You?”_

“Right, yeah, following in my footsteps then, are we?” Viktor says teasingly, and Armie just shakes his head. Because no.

Viktor was basically everything that the people at school, and their parents, had assumed that Armie was. Up until recently, anyway. Viktor had always been a bit of a fuckboy, and a little too fond of sneaking out to go partying or whatever the fuck it was he actually did when he stayed out late. Armie would honestly prefer it if he never actually found out.

“No, not exactly. I was… Uhm, I was actually at my boyfriend’s house, doing homework.” Armie nervously chews on the inside of his cheek as he waits for Viktor’s reaction, he doesn’t actually look all that surprised though.

“Boyfriend?” Viktor grins, and when Armie nods, he pulls him in for a quick hug, patting him on the back. “You know, that actually explains a lot.”

That hadn’t exactly been what Armie was expecting to hear, to say the least, and he can’t help but frown. “Oh? What- uhm, how do you mean?”

“No, just, I called mom, right? Earlier in the week, to let her know I was going to be coming home for a few days. And I asked about you, and… She talked about you as if you were dead, man.” Viktor shakes his head with a sigh, looking more than a little sad, and pissed off on Armie’s behalf, but Armie just nods. He can’t say he’s surprised. He hasn’t spoken a single word, to either of his parents, since that day they found out about him and Timmy.

They haven’t kicked him out, or officially disowned him yet, but he knew that they were just waiting it out, and that as soon as he left for college, that would be it. He would no longer be welcomed back into their house.

“Yeah… For all intents and purposes, to them, I am. They’re not exactly… Happy about this whole, me being gay thing.” Armie shrugs, and Viktor sighs again, pulling Armie in for another hug.

“When are they ever happy about anything though? Fuck ‘em, seriously.” Viktor whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Armie’s temple. Armie takes a small step back, and Viktor looks up at him with a smile, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “The only thing that matters to me, is that _you’re_ happy.”

“I am, I’ve never been happier. He’s…” Armie couldn’t stop the smile that spreading on his face even if he wanted to. Thinking about Timmy always made his stomach flutter, and considering how happy he made him, how could he not smile? “I love him.”

“That’s wonderful, Armie. Truly, I’m so happy for you. Tell me about him?”

Armie was pretty sure he could gush about Timmy for _days_ if you let him, but he did try his best to not go completely overboard. He’s not really sure he succeeded though, as he finds himself talking about the color of Timmy’s eyes, and how he’s pretty sure it’s his new favorite color of all time.

Throughout it all, Viktor just smiles, he even asks some questions when Armie finds himself trailing off after having talked about Timmy’s smile for half an eternity.

“He sounds wonderful, man. You deserve it.”

 

They order a pizza, and when it arrives, Armie finally remembers to ask what exactly Viktor was doing here, now, considering he’d never come home before.

“Yeah, about that. I’m… I’m gonna be a dad.” He says with a proud smile, and Armie’s eyes practically bug out of his head as he launches himself at Viktor, wrapping his arms around him in a crushing hug.

“Oh my god, oh my god! Congratulations!” Armie actually has to wipe away a small tear, feeling completely overwhelmed by the news, in a good way. “Man, I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone. I mean… You _are_ seeing someone? Or is this...”

As Armie awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, Viktor just laughs. “Are you asking me if I knocked up some random chick during a one night stand?”

“Well… To be fair, Viktor from High School definitely would.”

“True. But no. We’re – Actually, we’re getting married. That’s – It’s another reason why I’m here.”

“Oh my god, Viktor!” Armie blubbers out, feeling the tears welling back up, but doing absolutely nothing to try and stop them. “I’m so happy for you.”

Viktor reached for one of the napkins that came with the pizza, and carefully wiped away Armie’s tears, a soft smile on his face. “I would like for you to be there. At the wedding. I – I want you to be my best man, Armie.”

Armie feels like all the air gets knocked out of him when Viktor asks that question. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he just, he never in a million years would have expected Viktor to ever ask _him_.

They were never that close, growing up. They were brothers, sure, but, their interests had never aligned, and with Viktor being older, he was always too cool to play with Armie. They had grown a little closer in the last year before Viktor went away to college, and they did sporadically stay in touch while he was away, but… They’d never been close enough that he saw this coming. “What? Seriously? Me?”

“Yeah, you’re the only family I’ve got man. I’d really like to have you there with me.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand. What about mom and dad?” Armie frowns, for all he knows, Viktor is still the perfect son. Their parents would be thrilled to find out he was getting married and furthering the Hammer line.

“They’re not invited. I’m… When they find out who I’m marrying – No. They’re not invited.”

Armie tilts his head in confusion, and reaches out to take Viktor’s hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Who are you marrying? Why wouldn’t they understand? Are you?”

“Gay? No. For a while, I did consider it, but no.” Viktor says with a smile, and Armie feels his eyebrows climb up his forehead. He had no idea Viktor had ever thought he might not be straight, but then again, that just goes to show how little they’ve actually talked over the years. “No, the reason they’re not gonna approve of who I’m marrying, is because she’s black.”

“Oooh. Yeah. No, they’d… Yeah.” Armie rolls his eyes. To say that their parents were racist was an understatement, and when Viktor married his girlfriend, he’d be equally as dead to them as Armie was.

“Yeah, it’s also… When we get married, I’m going to be taking her name, because, I don’t want her to have to carry ours, you know? Same with our child. I don’t… It’s not a good legacy to have.” Viktor speaks so quietly, that Armie almost has trouble hearing him, but he knows exactly how he feels. If he could change his name right this second, he would.

“I understand, man. Totally. So, what’s your new name going to be then? Actually, what is her name at all, and do you have pictures?”

Armie watches in delight as a dopey smile spreads on Viktor’s face as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows Armie his lock screen. It’s a super cute photo of Viktor and his fiancee, kissing in front of a Ferris wheel.

“Her name is Destiny. Destiny Thomas.”

At first, Armie thinks he’s heard wrong, so he asks Viktor to repeat it. But no, he didn’t get it wrong, her name is still Destiny, and Armie finds himself with goosebumps all over his body.

“Wow, I… You- That, I can’t believe it.” He says with a shake of his head, grinning widely at Viktor’s confused face.

“Uhm. What am I missing?”

“Nothing, just… Timmy and I, we- we feel like we’re destined to be together, you know? So it’s… I guess I’m just really happy that we’ve both found our destiny.” Armie bites his bottom lip to try and stop the smile from taking over his face completely, but judging by the soft look on Viktor’s face, he’s pretty sure he failed miserably.

“Wow, falling in love has turned you into a massive sap. I approve. Now I really gotta meet this guy before I leave.”

Armie just nods, still smiling like an idiot. He’d love nothing more than to actually be able to introduce Timmy to his family.

“What I said earlier though, about choosing to change my name, are you – I mean, I know you said you understood, but. I hope I didn’t upset you. It’s just--”

Armie cuts Viktor off by shaking his head. “No, man. Don’t worry about it, when I get… I mean, if I get married, I’m gonna do the same thing. I don’t want Timmy to have to carry our name either, it’s… Like you said, it’s not a good legacy to have.”

“So, what would your new name be then? If you, you know, hypothetically married your boyfriend today.” Viktor asked with a sly grin, and Armie felt his cheeks heat up with a blush. He definitely, totally, hadn’t already pictured them being married, and sharing Timmy’s last name.

Nope. Not even a little.

Except, obviously, he definitely had.

Basically since the day they met. Which was a little crazy, he knew that. They were only 18 after all. But, Timmy was made for him, and he was made for Timmy, they already knew they were going to be together forever, so why not let yourself dream a little?

“Chalamet.” He whispers, feeling his heart start to beat a little faster.

“Armand Chalamet.” Viktor nodded approvingly. “You know, that works surprisingly well.”

“Yeah, yeah it does.”

 

Since the next day is a Saturday, and their parents aren’t due home until late, Viktor asks Armie to invite Timmy over for breakfast. He obviously expects him to just send him a text message, so when Armie gets up to go actually pick Timmy up, he raises and eyebrow at him. But when Armie says he’ll be back in 10 minutes, he just shrugs and lets him go without another word.

Timmy had been both terrified and touched that Armie’s brother wanted to meet him, he’d tried to keep the fact that it scared him to himself, but, Armie could tell. It was in the way he fidgeted a little more than usual when picking out what to wear for the day, and the way he grabbed onto Armie’s hand as they left the house, slowly crossing the street to Armie’s house.

Viktor meets them in the hallway, and when he sees Timmy’s sunglasses and cane, his eyebrows climb up his forehead, and Armie suddenly remembers, that shit, he forgot to mention the fact that Timmy was blind.

“Armie forgot to tell you didn’t he?” Timmy laughs into the awkward silence, and Viktor levels Armie with an unimpressed glare, before shaking his head with a smile.

“Excuse you, I don’t forget anything.” Armie pointlessly defends himself, making Timmy laugh again.

Just as Viktor is about to open his mouth to speak, Timmy accidentally cuts him off. “It’s alright, you know.” He whispers, leaning into Armie’s side. “If you think it's weird, you know, me being blind and all.” This time it’s Armie’s turn to level Viktor with a glare, and he immediately holds his hands up, shaking his head.

Not that Timmy could see any of that, which Viktor seems to realize about two seconds later.

“What? It’s not weird! No, no, no. Please don’t think that I think that. Please. I’m gonna hug you now, okay?”

“Okay.” Timmy says quietly, and Armie feels him tensing up right until the second Viktor’s arms wrap around his back, pulling him in for a proper bear hug. Armie can actually see the moment when Timmy realizes that Viktor actually, genuinely, doesn’t seem to give a shit that he’s blind, and that’s when all the tension in his body leaves, and he starts hugging Viktor back.

When they separate, Viktor carefully takes Timmy’s hands and places them on his face. “See? Feel this? I’m smiling, because you make my brother the happiest I’ve ever seen him. It’s really, really, nice to meet you.”

“You have a beard.” Timmy giggles, awkwardly petting Viktor’s face as they both laugh. “I like it.”

“Getting jealous over here!” Armie throws out teasingly. “Should I stop shaving? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

 

Viktor and Timmy keep getting to know each other better all through breakfast, and Armie would be more upset about practically being ignored, if not for the fact that Timmy holds his hand all through the meal, and the way he constantly leans into him whenever Viktor speaks.

After the meal, when it comes time for Timmy to head back home, because he had some plans with his mother later, Viktor stops him in the hallway, giving him another hug.

“Timmy, I need you to know this, okay? I said it before, but, I’ve never seen my brother as happy as he is with you. He’s… I don’t really know how to describe it, other than, it’s like you’ve brought him back to life.”

Timmy had trusted Viktor enough to take off his sunglasses earlier, and the shy smile he’d sent Viktor’s way after taking them off had made both Viktor’s and Armie’s heart clench. So they were both able to see now, as Viktor’s words made him tear up.

Not that Armie was doing any better. It’s not like he didn’t know that Timmy made him happy, but he hadn’t realized that he’d been quite that miserable before. At least not in such a way that Viktor could see such a clear difference in him.

“When I left for college, leaving him behind with our parents, all alone? It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, especially because I knew I wasn’t planning on ever coming back. But, I can breathe easy now, for the first time in three years, because I know, that finally, there is someone here that _loves_ him.”

At this point, they’re all crying, and no one is making any attempts to try and hide it. Timmy has wrapped his arms around Armie’s waist, and is resting his head on his shoulder, as Armie carefully holds him close.

“I can tell you worry, about your blindness making you less somehow.” Viktor says quietly, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his sweater. And Armie feels Timmy tense up slightly. “But let me tell you, the love I’ve felt between you two today? It’s so powerful, and so _real_ , you don’t need to be able to see to recognize that. All you gotta do is feel it. So, please, don’t keep counting yourself out just because your eyes don’t work. Your heart still does, and that’s far more important.”

Timmy lets out a sob at that, and immediately turns and hides his face in Armie’s chest, soaking his sweater with his tears as he cries. Armie tries his best to keep stroking his back, as comforting as he can, but considering he’s crying too, he’s not really sure how much comfort Timmy is able to get from him.

Viktor leaves them alone, to calm down, and goes up to his old room to call his fiancee. It takes a little while, but eventually the tears stop, and Armie tilts Timmy’s face up for a kiss. Whispering how much he loves him against his lips, making a few more tears leak out as Timmy tells him he loves him too.

 

After he’s walked Timmy home, and been lightly interrogated by Nicole as to why they both looked like they’d been crying for an hour, Armie finds Viktor in the living room.

“I believe you now.” Viktor says quietly, and Armie feels like a total idiot, because he has no idea what Viktor is even talking about.

“What?”

Viktor smiles, patting the seat next to him on the couch. “About you and Timmy.”

“What about us?” Armie still doesn’t get it, but his confusion just makes Viktor laugh, and he pulls him in for a sideways hug, ruffling his hair.

“That you’re destined for each other.” Viktor grins, and Armie feels his heart swell as a light blush dust his cheeks. “There’s no doubt in my mind. That boy? He _is_ your destiny. You were made from the same stardust bro, I’m sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> First off, yes, I know Armie is the older brother irl, but, I needed him to be alone with his parents, without any familial support, so, sacrifices had to be made, and we aged Viktor up and sent him off to college out of state. 
> 
> Also, definitely a little early for marriage and babies, seeing as Viktor is only 21 in this. But, hey, life happens sometimes, and he’s happy, which in the end is all that matters. They’ll make it work. 
> 
> Also, also, couldn't help myself with the naming of Viktor's fiancee. Heeh. 
> 
> I really hope you liked this, despite Timmy hardly being in it. He'll be in the next one a lot more, I promise. ❤️


End file.
